User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:38, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Rp I'll message Killer later. But whenever you have time it's your and his turn in Darkness and Light under the section Lightning and War Elementals. Repeats it's when you have time there is no rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:50, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'all are part of the Elementals meaning that typically y'all accompany Kladenets. Plus they are fighting in the Captial of Aeternum, logically they would be there. Plus they feel the King's Magic Power clashing against a near equal and rushes to defend him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:39, May 3, 2016 (UTC) GMG Feel free to edit anything if it wasn't how you imagined it would pan out Aaniimee (talk) 04:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. And sorry for the late reply. 22:05:39 Tue Team Mew Yeah I will just busy with new timetables in my school, I will be editing a lot more the now just be trying to fix things and then my sister got ill na dyeah... xD Short Answer: I will! Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 11:46, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Kairos Flight Hi, I'd be super interested in helping out in anyway for the mentor-apprentice program. Obviously I'd fall more onto the apprentice side, since I still barely know what I'm doing. I have one full character and am working slowly on my second, and have the blueprints for a third, and I still am clueless about the nature of RP participation, so help would be huge. I do, however, have moderate graphic design skill and would be happy to teach them if that could be even remotely helpful. Happy to be help, let me know what I can do, Delta320 (talk) 20:52, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Pics. These are them.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:14, May 6, 2016 (UTC) The Elemental Titles. You like them? *War Machine: 2 *Lightning King: 2 *Subjugator of Heaven: 1 *Spirit of Silence: 3 *Story Teller: 3 *King of Weapons: 2 *Inheritor Theory: 2 *Life Gardener: 2 *God of Magic: 1 The numbers after each title represents their power level. 1 is for those at the apex of human Magic Power like August or Irene. 2 for thus beyond a typical Spriggan level, like the stronger level ones like Brandish, God Serena, Ajeel, etc. 3 is for those that are techincally only at the base level of Spriggan or top Saint slot. Like Neinhart or Jacob. Now that comparison is mostly my opinion, but I think it's accurate.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:39, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I might rework Life Gardener. But King of Weapons, what else would be better to describe the master of fighting? Like he is going to be a fighter with mastery skills in weaponary and martial arts a grandmaster. Also I know you already have one Elemental. Want to own the strongest female one too? I have to go I'll reply tomorrow, good night.03:52, May 6, 2016 (UTC) GMG Closing Ceremonies If everyone is up to do one I'm all for it! --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 01:00, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm game. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:59, May 6, 2016 (UTC) I'd be down :p [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Oh okay thanks! Sorry about that. I wonder about that guild spell thing for a while. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 yea i guess but i don't really see the point of it Ripcordkill345 (talk) 11:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Extra Info Hey Lady, I know a manga/anime series that has a bunch of stuff that would probably work well with Ryota, the Aeternum R&D department, or your Kaneko Innovations pages. It's called World Trigger if you haven't heard of it before. Check it out cause I think you'll find some stuff that you might like and could use. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I did the description in the page, mind checking it out? I don't think it's that good tbh [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 21:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) No prob. It's a series that I'm reading and I figured that it would fit right in with those two. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 21:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Lol, I'm always caught by the Grammar Errors, damnitt. If you'd fix them, thanks! Also, I never really had any idea for their crest, sorry, lol [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 21:44, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I thought that would be approving since she's part of the S-Class Trials, since it's basically recognition of mages participating to become S-class in the guild. Anyways, I'll change the wording a bit if it pleases you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:31, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I'm just trying to make it official, like the Chuunin Exams. I know it's by choice, but it's mainly the higher-ups that decide; look at the beginning of the Tenrou Arc in FT. Trying to word it like that. You get what I'm saying? 22:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Also, the out of 3 counts? Does that mean I'm disqualified after the third time? I'm guessing picking straws here. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 22:55, May 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: DSR round 2 Salutations! I'm fine with whatever, so if starting the page and naming it is something you'd like to do, then go for it. Glad to see the expansions you've made to Theia since the last Royale while keeping that one enlightening sentence I gave you; I believe back then is when we spoke between a potential bout between our characters, and now we've finally been granted that opportunity. Looking forward to a good battle! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:24, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Clever indeed! And that's fine, I can set one up. Are you good with beginning today, or would you rather take today off and start tomorrow? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 17:32, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Either way is fine, so it's up to your personal preference. I won't mind either way. However, that being said, holding a conversation in the comments section would be easier to chain together thoughts, I suppose. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:32, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Per was going to have us start tomorrow under the impression that most users would be busy today, since it's Mother's Day. However, seeing as though the two of us are more than ready to get things underway, there should be no problem with us starting our roleplay today. I'll get started on that opening post now. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 20:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright, the roleplay is up. Feel free to add to the title in any way you'd like, I won't mind either way. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Letting you know it's your or Killers's turn whom wants to post first. And let me say this, bring your strongest spells and weapons. Fighting Nikolai is a powerful mages, the Light that Kladenets credit him as. Well let's say this, the Light is something Nikolai can just turn on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I meant can't just turn on.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:30, May 8, 2016 (UTC)